Unstrategic Planning
by Abicion
Summary: I think I just invented a word.


Megatron kicked away a few chunks of stone rubble before claiming his new throne on the ruined Lincoln Memorial. As he settled into his seat, Starscream stood at his side and praised him for the great things he had accomplished that day. Global conquest would soon be at hand.

"Ah, my master, such a brilliant scheme! So, when Sentinel left Cyberton, it was to defect."

The aforementioned rogue Autobot was somewhere outside, making preparations to begin the next diabolical phase of his partner's scheme. Megatron only had to wait in the comfort of his throne room, and he used the time off to bask in his own glory. He confirmed Starscream's compliments with a short nod before he replied.

"He was meant to rendezvous with me here on Earth before fate waylayed us both."

Starscream found this revelation to be truly intriguing. Feeling a sudden impulse to reach the philosophical higher ground, he took the opportunity to scrutinize his superior's interpretation of history.

"By 'fate,' do you mean you forgot to tell the rest of us 'Hey guys, whatever you do, DON'T shoot at the obvious escaping Autobot ship that's actually on our side'?"

Megatron was clearly take aback by his disciple's sharp words. After a confused pause, he blurted out a question of his own.

"What are you implying?"

Starscream pressed further by pointing out the facts of the case in a casual manner.

"All I'm saying is the prologue scene clearly illustrated it was one of our missiles that deliberately struck the Ark and sent Sentinel hurling aimlessly through space for thousands of years. That hardly seems like an unpredictable act of destiny."

Megatron was not pleased. He was never one for allowing someone to highlight his tactical shortcomings. A magnificent ruler should never be criticized, no matter how obvious their faults may be, and to do sure was pure insolence. He began silently fuming while Starscream continued with his observations.

"And on top of that, doesn't your explanation contradict why you're even here? The first movie established you came to Earth looking for the All Spark and your failing navigational circuits caused you to crash into the Arctic Circle. That version of the story is at least consistent with the idea of fate intervening."

Megatron abruptly slammed his fist into his chair, smashing part of his marble armrest. He nearly rose to his feet as he shouted in rage.

"Just because this movie isn't fully canon with the others doesn't mean you should think any less of my genius! How dare you question me!"

Starscream had forgotten how quick to anger his leader could be, and now his witty commentary had put his own life in danger. For the sake of his own insidious motives, he had to act fast. His mechanical features changed to a look of remorse as he responded.

"That was not my intention, your excellency. I only wished to provide my advice."

The ruse worked, motivating the Decepticon leader to calm in time. Once the opportunity finally arose, Starscream began pondering aloud again.

"Lord Megatron..."

Megatron had now succumbed to a sudden migraine, which he combated by massaging his temple with his palm. The war had went on for too long, and now his own forces were starting to nag him. He winced in pain as he impatiently answered.

"What is it now, Starscream?"

Starscream took a single step toward the throne and tilted his head as he made what sounded like an innocent inquiry.

"Has anyone ever told you you're not exactly the greatest strategist in the universe?"

Megatron narrowed his glowing eyes and growled. The desire to make an example out of his underling grew in his mind.

"Do not tempt me."

Starscream could see where the conversation was heading, so he respectfully bowed and slithered back into the shadows. He excused himself in a weak voice.

"My apologies, master."

The discussion ended there. After carefully considering his options (or more likely because he now suffered from a bruised ego), Megatron decided not to enslave humanity that day. He realized he would settle with having Sam Witwicky dead, his family dead, and his house burnt to the ground. Sentinel was totally cool with the revised plan, feeling his race's survival was a fair trade for making that unbearable human suffer.


End file.
